Behind The Scenes of CBFD
by el jason
Summary: The title says it all. But we really didn't go behind the scenes


****

Behind the Scenes of Conker's Bad Fur Day

by: lazyman5000 and el jason

We don't own Conker or related characters they are property of Nintendo and Rareware 

I (lazyman5000) was lucky enough to get a behind the scenes look at Conker's Bad Fur Day. I sat down with our star and got a very special inside interview thanks to the good people at Senior PooE-Z inc. and Static Electric Squirrel Shocker. It was very interesting...

lazyman5000: Welcome my liege...

Conker: What the heck is this?!?! Some redhead Mexican dude by the name of El Jason squirrel napped me and took me here!

LM: Calm down. This is what happens at exclusive interviews. Have you ever remember actually going to a Barbara Walters interview?

C: No...

LM: That's how good she is.

C: Oh well, lets get this over with. Happy Hour is coming soon.

LM: Conker, tell me did any behind the scenes relationships happen?

C: Well, I wouldn't call them relationships... I prefer the term one night stands, and yes, plenty of those happened. Me and those prissy catfish GOT IT ON!

LM: Didn't they die?

C: What can I say... I like the ladies!

LM: errrrrr...okay, well, what about the cast, were they anything like their character?

C: Well the sergeant is a computer nerd, Berri works at Hooters, the mobster weasel is an accountant, Rodent is a.....Yeah Rodent played himself he is a pussy loser, Gregg works at an animal hospital where he specializes in cats, that's all I remember.

LM: mm-hmm, well that concludes our interview with Conker. Next is a behind-the-scenes look at the game itself.

This is El Jason here at Rareware HQ for a behind the scenes look at Conker's Bad Fur Day. Here is a Tediz now!

EJ: Hello. What was your role in the game?

BFD(Bad Fur Day cast):I was the Tediz who was shot off the gun in the bunker. I do my own stunts.

EJ: Yeah that's great now go away! Now we are in the film room about to show you some bloopers

Blooper#1 the bank heist when Conker is dressed as Neo

C:does side flip WOAH! *thud* Okay who loosened the wires?!

Berri: Haha ha ha

Random laughs

Blooper#2 Very end when alien pops out of Panther King

Alien: Help! The hatch won't open I'm stuck!

Evil Weasel Scientist: Oops sorry Bob!

Random laughs

Blooper#3 Invasion scene when the squirrels are on fire

Squirrel#1: AAAAAHHHH!! No really it's burning AHHHHH!!

Squirrel#2: Heh heh heh heh

random laughs

Blooper#4 Saving Private Rodent scene

Rodent: Oh **** this is the tin foil suit don't shoot!!

BLAM BLAM BLAM

Stage Manager: Oh my god we killed Rodent....HOORAY!

random inappropriate laughter

Blooper#5 Heist scene when you first walk into the bank after you kill the entrance guards and Berri and Conker are standing next to each other

Berri:*High heel breaks* OW!

C:HAHAHAHAHAHA oh ho ho

B:*Gets up and whacks Conker with his own frying pan*

Random stifled laughter

Blooper#6 Scene where weasel is about to kill Berri

W: Sorry doll face, business is business.*pulls trigger, but nothing happens*

B:HAHAHAHAAhaaaha ooh hoo

*gun fires and hits Berri in the heart*

B: OW those Blanks really hurt!*throws blood capsules at weasel*

Random laughter

Well that concludes our show, now I have to run security found me*runs*

LM: I ran into the director of CBFD...

Director: Yeah! You purposely ran head first into me and took me here!

LM: QUIET YOU! Now let's get on with this. This is a casting interview! Why did you chose the people you did for the game? WELL! I'M WAITING!

D: Ok! Ok! just don't hurt me we'll start with Conker. Well he came to me and wanted a more mature roll, and I granted it to him.

LM: Wow! He got the part that easily!

D: No... Apart of the deal was I get his thumb! I like your thumb

LM: You're sick man! Uh... Dare I ask how you picked Berri.

D: Well we'd been friends for a long time, back in the day when I was the chef at Hooters we got to know each other if you know what I mean...

LM: Yeah, I get what your saying...

D: Oh yeah! Me and her... sat down and had a long chat.

LM: Oh, how about... Gregg? 

D: Well have you ever seen Scent of a Vampire?

LM: Where that director dude gets a REAL vampire to play in his movie... are you saying Gregg is the true grim reaper?

D: No. He was the creepy looking guy at the concession stand I met when I went to see that movie.

LM: How awkward... so all your characters you met by accident?

D: No. Slopprano was a singing piece of poo actor looking for some thing where his name can be heard, he auditioned and did great! He later went on to win a Grammy.

LM: Big whoop! My cat has a Grammy for crying at night!

D: Everyone else... except for the weasel scientist, I don't know who he is... got a dollar, plus milk and cookies.

LM: What about the fabled "secret ending" we've heard about? How do you get it?

D: Uhhhh....*drinks a bottle of chloroform and passes out*

LM: Oh... Well back to you El Jason! Oh I wanted some cookies.

EJ: Ok... I think security got lost... Well this concludes our program. For real this time. 


End file.
